Where's The Damn Oxiclean?
by am4muzik
Summary: It's been too long since Jenna and James were together. When he leaves her a note to meet up, she can't contain her excitement. Jenna gets quite a scare when someone pulls her into a storage closet...but damn, does she love what's waiting for her in there. *JAMES SMUT*


"When you complete your lab, please put it in the inbox on my desk. You may then proceed to leave class."

Oh thank fuck. I hate this class. The only thing I look forward to is spending time with my boyfriend of four years, James. It's the only class we have together and...he's leaving.

Fantastic.

He walked up to the professor's desk and placed his lab in the basket, then winked at me as he approached my table. James slipped a note under my lab and strutted out of the room.

When our professor finally turned around to write on the board, I pulled the note out.

_Meet me at our place before lunch. Love you babe._

We haven't been in "our place" for a couple weeks now. Basically, it's this corner where our two dorms meet, next to the pond in the courtyard. We usually go there at nights to spend time together and then go up to one of our rooms, but because we have so many courses this semester, James and I have barely had any time to do...

Special things.

I felt myself getting excited at just the thought of being with him like that again. It's been _so_ long. God, I can't take it anymore.

I quickly scrawled my name across the top of my lab and handed it in. The professor looked up and gave me a simple, "Thank you, Ms. Clyde."

I smiled at her. "Of course. Have a nice night."

I all but ran out of the room, stopping only to grab my bag off the table. I could already feel the coil in my womb tightening at the memory of my last time being intimate with James. Trust me, if you saw him, you'd understand.

I swear, the man is like a fucking Greek god.

Once I made it to the main hall, I shuffled around in my bag for my phone to text James.

_Hey. Left class, on my way t-_

I got cut off when a large hand grabbed my shoulder and another clamped over my mouth. I was pulled into a storage closet. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the man's hand. I continued to writhe and kick until I heard that familiar chuckle.

I sighed and relaxed, then turned around to slap James' chest. "What the fuck?"

James gave me a quick kiss. "Sorry, love. I just had to get you in here somehow."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "And a simple text wouldn't work, huh? Oh no, that's what _normal_ people do."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Since when are we normal?"

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. "Why aren't we meeting at our corner?"

"There's a bunch of freshmen hanging out there and giving each other hickeys. I didn't wanna be part of that...unless you do?" he asked with a mischievous grin and waggle of his eyebrows.

I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. "You're an ass."

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me against his body. "But you love me."

"Most of the time," I smirked, knowing it would piss him off.

James' eyes blazed. "And what the fuck does that mean?"

I trailed a finger down his chest, right down to the waistband of his jeans, then pulled back when he took in a sharp breath. "It means most of the time."

"Where's your sexy passion run off to?"

I glared at him. "It left when you _pulled me into a storage closet._ Why exactly are we in a storage closet?"

He simply shrugged. "My roommate's studying."

"Oh great. Now how do we make this work?"

"Well uh...let's see..." With a sweep of his arm, James shoved everything off a table with cleaning supplies. "There we go," he smirked.

I nodded and said sarcastically, "That looks really comfortable, babe. Thanks so much."

James snickered. "It's better than my fucking like, two foot by two foot bed that my ass hangs out of."

"But I like that part," I pouted.

"Yeah, well it's not fun for a six foot one man."

"I know what's fun for a six foot one man," I whispered. I pulled off his shirt and flattened my palms against his chest. "C'mere."

He needed no second invitation.

James kept a firm grip on my waist as he hungrily kissed me, nibbling at my bottom lip. "So the table, then?" he asked with a laugh.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'll take anything at this point."

"Mm... I like the sound of that."

"You know, if I didn't love you and give you this, you'd be such a horny bastard."

"Please," he laughed. "Even _with_ you I'm a horny bastard. But that's your fault." He tossed my hair off my shoulder and bit down on my collarbone, effectively marking me. He licked over the quickly reddening patch of skin.

"Fuck James," I moaned.

"No, baby. I fuck Jenna."

"Damn right you do," I breathed out as he left sloppy kisses on my neck. I pulled his face back to mine to kiss him again. James dove right in, not waiting for permission, and began sucking on my tongue. My arms made their way around his neck and I gently tugged at his short brown hairs. "James," I panted, "we don't have much time."

"Why not?" he mumbled.

"Meeting someone for lunch," I muttered, too in love to bother making a full sentence.

"Tell them you can't."

"I wish. It's my mom."

James immediately pulled back and his eyes went wide. "When you say meeting, you mean both of us, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded. "She can't wait to see you again. She really loves you, you know."

"Dammit!" he swore and slapped his palm against the wall.

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I got on my tiptoes and kissed his neck. "Hey baby, we've still got like, an hour, I guess."

"I wanted this time to be special. It's been so long and-"

I yanked my shirt up and over my head and tossed it at him. He turned around and smiled widely at me. "What? Not even giving your boyfriend the pleasure of taking off your shirt?"

I unclasped and pulled off my bra, letting it dangle by the strap from my index finger. "You want it or not?" I smirked.

"Fuck yes I want it- you- everything, Jenna."

I intertwined our fingers and cocked my head at him. I pulled him back towards the table and hopped on top of it. I let my legs swing and softly sang, "_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation. I'll be sitting right here real patient... _Come and get it, James._"_

James trailed his fingers up my arms, making goose bumps pop up on every inch of skin he touched. He let his hands roam over my chest until he finally reached my breasts and started kneading the soft flesh. He leaned down and kissed me, pinching my nipples as he did so, eliciting a moan from me.

My hand traveled down his stomach until I reached the growing bulge in his jeans. I cupped his erection and slowly, ever so slowly, began to rub up and down.

James took in a sharp breath and I smiled at him. "Liking that, baby?"

"Don't play with me, Jenna," he growled.

"But why?" I teased. "You know we like to play."

"Alright, these have been on for too long." James pulled me off the table and unbuttoned my shorts, then dragged the zipper down little by little, waiting a second as it traveled down each tooth of the zipper.

"James," I whined impatiently. "Come on. Time constraint here, babe."

He reached down and undid his own pants, letting them fall to the floor, his boxers following soon after. "Come here."

Damn. I think he's going Christian Grey on my ass.

I hesitantly stepped over to him. James pointed to the floor. "Let's go, baby. On your knees."

I raised an eyebrow at him, because he had never spoken to me like this. To be honest, it turned me on. A whole fucking lot.

"I _said_ on your knees, dammit," James barked. I jumped a bit and complied, kneeling down before him. "Good girl, Jenna."

OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? And...why do I like it?

James slowly pumped his dick, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Make me happy, baby girl."

Alright James, I'll bite. "And what do I get in return?"

"Maybe you get something; maybe you don't. I'll decide depending on how good you are."

"James, you know I'm the fucking best bitch at this. No other girl has ever touched your dick, anyway."

"Then prove it," he challenged.

"Oh just watch me, big boy." I dragged my tongue along his perfectly toned hips, outlining his deep v. I kissed the tip of his dick before taking it all in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, humming a bit to increase his pleasure.

I'll show him who's the best.

"Fuck, Jenna. So good," he groaned. James tangled his fingers in my hair to get more leverage and started thrusting harder. He hit the back of my throat and I tried to relax so I could take all of him. "C'mon, baby girl," he panted.

I worked with him and licked up the throbbing vein on his cock. It was the last push he needed to cum, the warm liquid sliding down my throat. I kept sucking him off until it was all gone, then pulled off with a pop.

"Where's my reward?" I asked with a smirk.

"God, Jenna. You look like a fucking goddess right now," James said, eyes burning with lust.

He took my hands in his and gently pulled me up so I could sit on the table. I quickly leaned over his shoulder and checked my phone. "Baby," I whispered. "Half an hour."

"Are you ok if we just-"

"Do it," I cut him off. "Trust me, it's good enough to please me. You're more than good enough. You're perfect, James."

James dipped his head down and captured my lips with his own. "I love you, Jenna."

"I love you, too. Now show me, Daddy."

"You know I love when you call me that."

"Oh I know, Daddy," I whispered seductively. "I know."

James slid my panties off and plunged inside me. "God Jenna. So tight. So fucking tight."

He roughly kneaded my breasts and I mewled. I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged on the ends, making James groan. James started pumping so fast that I fell backwards on the table. He held my head in his hands to support me and kissed my stomach. "Cum for me baby," he commanded.

The combination of the love he was putting in me plus his amazing hands and the insanity of our situation pushed me over the edge. My orgasm led James to his, his hot seed exploding into my wet heat.

James gradually slowed down his thrusts until we were both satisfied. He slipped out and I whimpered, annoyed by the loss of contact. James brushed my hair back and kissed my neck. "Sometime soon, baby, I promise. I can't wait that long again."

He helped me put my clothes back on and pulled his own shirt and pants on. I looked out the window of the door.

"Classes are over, babe. How the fuck are we gonna get out of here? The hallway is so crowded," I whispered harshly.

James grabbed my hand and a random cleaning bottle. "Follow my lead." He put his hand on the door and I burst out laughing. He turned around with a confused look. "What?"

"Your shirt's on backwards," I giggled.

"Shit."

I took the back of his shirt and lifted it over his head to turn it around, then tugged it back down. "You're all good now."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Ok _now_ follow my lead." James took my hand once more and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway with me close behind. "I can't believe they had the balls to get drunk in _my_ fucking room!" he shouted.

My eyes widened and he gave me a look. _Go with it_, he mouthed. "I know!" I yelled. "Dumbass freshmen, fucking trashing up my boyfriend's room. And now _we_ have to clean it up."

James rolled his eyes and dragged me down the hallway, earning confused looks from the students we passed. As soon as we burst through the door and were out of earshot, we let out our giggles.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" he laughed.

I nudged his shoulder. "Well that was really smart. I was so confused at first."

"Oh I know," he teased. "But thank god you caught on or I would have looked like such an awkward fuck."

"You do anyway," I giggled.

James pushed me back against the door and brought his nose an inch from mine. "You think that was an awkward fuck?"

I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against his. "It was amazing. I loved it. But next time, can we get a bed?"

"Jen? Honey is that you?"

"And there's Mom," I muttered.

James kissed my cheek and whispered, "After what we just did, I think we can manage."

I squeezed his hand as we walked up to my mom. She gave me a tight hug. "What have you two been up to?"

James winked at me. "Cleaning."

"Oh that doesn't sound very fun," Mom laughed.

"Well," I started. "It wasn't bad." James raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, it definitely gave us some bonding time."

We started walking to our favorite nearby restaurant. James reached down and squeezed my butt. "Bonding time, my ass."

"With?" I smirked.

"Sure," he laughed. "Next week. Bonding time with your boyfriend's ass."

I leaned my head on his shoulder as we crossed the street and started a conversation with my mom.

Mm...bonding time with James' ass? Count me in.


End file.
